Operation: Anaconda
by emmacharming2
Summary: Henry had had enough. His dad died, and like one week later his mom was going out with some sleezy disgusting pirate that Henry had a really bad feeling about. He will protect his mom at all costs by messing with the pirate.
1. Emma's Guardian

****This story will be co-written with 23a. I just loved Henry in tonight's eppy the way he spoke to hook and the marbles! It reminded me of Home Alone or something. I felt he was out of character pushing Emma and hook together so soon after his dad's death(we're pretending that scene didn't happen, he didn't encourage Emma to ask hook out in this). So this story is about Henry messing with hook when he tries to take his mom out on dates. So enjoy! And don't forget to review ;) ****

**Operation: Anaconda**

Henry glanced up from his comic book that he was reading from the couch, as his mom walked down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at her dress. Not that his mom wasn't pretty, she always was. But this pink dress she was wearing, with a pigtail. This was so not his mom. Ever since his dad died, she'd been acting different. It was like she was a different person.

He jumped as his grandma piped up. "Wow!" She was standing there cradling Uncle Neal, but set him down to pull out her camera.

"What she said."

What were his grandparents thinking? Must be the fact she looks like a 10 year old right now, they're having a parental moment. Sure enough Grandma Snow flashed a pic of Emma. He couldn't help but let out a smile at watching his mom with her parents.

Then the knock came. Henry clenched his jaw as his mom opened the door. There stood Captain Creepy pulling a flower out from behind his back. Oh how kind of the pirate.

Henry jumped up and shook Hook's new hand. He didn't miss the part where Hook stared his mother up and down. "Are you thirsty?"

Hook raised an eyebrow at Henry. "What?"

"Thirsty? I'll grab you some water." Henry went to the kitchen. He looked behind and noticed everyone carrying on a conversation. Once he ensured no one was looking, he got a drink alright. He returned and handed Hook the glass.

"Thanks." Hook took a sip and spit it out. "Oh, bloody 'ell! That tastes like vinegar!"

"Henry!" Emma shot Henry a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." He took the glass back to the kitchen and returned with another. He watched as Hook drank the entire glass of water.

Henry smiled and boy was it a genuine smile as he watched them leave.

OUATOUAT

"Shall I order some drinks?"

"Not tonight." Emma got comfortable in her chair.

"Why love? You a bit worried you might find me even more irresistible after a few ?" He looked at her creepily.

"No… I want to stay sober in case… Hook?"

Hook tilted forward and his face smashed on the plate in front of him.

"Hook?" Emma tried shaking him.

OUATOUAT

His mom hadn't been gone 45 minutes before she returned back home. She leaned up against the door and looked over at them.

"Emma? Is everything okay, honey?" Mary Margaret went over to her.

"He fell asleep."

"He did?" David raised an eyebrow.

Henry sunk down in his place on the couch, hiding his laughter from behind his comic book.

"It's okay, we're going out again tomorrow night." Emma smiled. "Goodnight Mom, Dad, Henry." She walked upstairs.

Henry scrunched his nose. He needed to come up with a new plan.


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

****Hey, so, this is 23a, writing Chapter 2 of this incredibly fun-to-write story, I hope you enjoy it!****

****Let us know if you have any ideas of how Henry can prank hook! ~emmacharming2****

Henry grinned as he stood at the counter making himself a sandwich. His latest prank was one of his personal favorites. He had found the bottle of cologne that Hook always applied... generously (not so generous to Henry's nose, but whatever), and replaced it with his own personal concoction of smelly socks, mud, and little ground-up stink pellets. He kinda felt bad for his mom for having to smell it, but maybe it would finally make her drop him like... well, dirty socks and mud. He knew there was more to Hook than just being a sleazy, disgusting pirate - he had some secrets he was keeping. And Henry was going to find them out. His grandma and grandpa were waiting on the couch with Neal, again. His mom came down. Henry almost gagged when he saw her. She was wearing a different dress tonight, a light purple one. Where was she even getting all these dresses? But this time, she didn't look like a 10 year old. She looked like a woman. Like, seriously. The dress was showing... no. Henry had to look away. This was even less his mom than the night before. And the thought of Hook seeing her like that made Henry clench his fists and grind his teeth.

"Woah", Mary Margaret said when Emma came into view.

All that came out of David was "Uh..."

Ok. He had to speak up. "Mom?", he asked hesitantly. Couldn't be too obvious. "You _sure _that's the dress you want to wear?"

"What do you mean?", Emma asked. "It's fine."

"Actually", David said. "I think I'm on Henry's side here. It's only Date 2."

"Guys, I am 30 years old, I am capable of making my own decisions", Emma said.

"Even bad ones", Henry muttered under his breath. Then the doorbell rang, and Emma answered it. The hook was back. And so was the one he wore on his hand.

"No hand anymore?", his mom asked.

"Well, the Dark One's magic wasn't all it was cracked up to be", he replied.

Henry smirked. Good on his Grandpa for not succumbing to the eyelinered grin. "Alright", Emma replied. "Shall we go?"

"We shall", he answered, escorting her out the door. Henry smirked again. The scent should be kicking in right about... now. And he was going to find out the dirt on Captain Creepy.

OUATOUAT

Emma was so focused on her nerves that she didn't even notice the stench until they sat down at yet another restaurant. As soon as she did. her eyes started watering.

"Something wrong, love?", Hook asked.

"That smell... what is that?"

Hook grinned his cheeky grin. "Well I assure you it's not me."

She leaned in a bit and sniffed, then gagged. "It's you."

He sniffed himself, and he too gagged. "Blimey! Sorry love, I don't know what's wrong, but I better go and wash up. Same time Saturday?"

"Sure", Emma replied, still covering her nose with her arm. Hook exited the restaurant. Emma sighed and began heading home.

OUATOUAT

Henry walked up to his mom's front porch and knocked. Regina opened the door. "Henry! What's going on?"

"I need to borrow the storybook."

Regina frowned. "For what? Are we stopping Operation Mongoose?"

"No", Henry replied. "I just need it for Operation... Anaconda."

"Anaconda?" She sighed. "This is another one with Emma, isn't it?"

"No, but it's for Emma. Just please, one night."

Regina smiled. "Well of course. It is your book." She went and fetched it. Henry got a cab back to the apartment before David and Mary Margaret even knew he'd been gone.

OUATOUAT

Emma re-entered the apartment, hung her coat up, and sighed.

"Emma? What is it this time?", Mary Margaret asked.

"For some reason, Hook reeked of... I don't even know what."

Mary Margaret frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Henry smirked. "We're going out again Saturday", Emma finished, before going up to her room. Henry sighed. Oh well. He had the dirt now. He went upstairs to his room to find out just what it was Hook wasn't telling.

OUATOUAT

Henry flipped open the book. He saw a young Baelfire... his dad. And then he and Rumpelstiltskin went to the tavern, where a woman who looked a bit like Baelfire was drinking. He realized that she must be Rumpelstiltskin's wife, and Baelfire's mother... his grandma. And right across from her was... Hook. He read the rest of the story, was already furious at him for taking Milah. Then it got worse. By the time he got to Hook selling his dad out to the Lost Boys, he wanted to smack Hook across the face and throw him into a tank of piranhas. The guy was not only sleazy, deceitful, disloyal, and murderous, he was Henry's step-grandpa. No _way _was he letting his mom continue dating someone like that.

****Please review****


	3. Selling Chocolates

****Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! This chapter was prompted by jay meadows and written by me, emmacharming2. Enjoy!**

Selling Chocolates

On Saturday, Henry left Regina's. He stayed there part time, and part time with Emma. He insisted he could walk back and forth alone, because he wasn't a little kid anymore. His school was selling chocolate bars as a fundraiser, for their year-end trip. That year-end trip being the History of Storybrooke Museum, which he couldn't wrap his head around. But he still liked to sell as many chocolate bars as possible, so he could win the prized ipod he wants.

On his way back to the apartment he passed by the pharmacy. He stopped in his tracks when he got an idea. He went inside and made a purchase. The oh so wonderful captain would be taking out his mom again tonight. But there was no way he was going to let any of their dates go longer than an hour. Heck he hoped they wouldn't even reach the restaurant this time.

"What's so… so… Achew!" Sneezy sneezed like always. "So… funny? Achew!"

Henry forced himself to keep a straight face. "Oh, I just get the feeling it's going to be a great night tonight."

OUATOUAT

Henry hurried down the stairs, box of chocolate bars in hand, when he heard the door. There his mom was standing there in a tight black dress, way too high above her knees. He thought he was going to vomit. He started wishing for the 10 year old dress to come back. Suddenly, the pirate smacked his mom's behind and Henry went red. He knew if his grandparents were at home, his grandpa wouldn't have it.

Emma grabbed her jacket and Henry literally jumped to the bottom of the stairs. "Wait!"

Emma turned around and she had thick thick eyeliner on and way too much makeup.

Henry's eyes grew wide but he shook it off. "Hook hasn't bought any chocolate from me yet."

"Oh yes, of course. Henry wanted you to buy some chocolate from him, he's selling it for school." She smiled sweetly at Henry.

"Alright…" Hook was slightly annoyed but wanted to seem supportive in front of Emma. "How much are they, mate?"

"Twenty-five dollars."

"Henry!" Emma crossed her arms.

"Sorry… 2 bucks each."

Hook pulled out 2 dollars and gave it to Henry, then Henry handed him a chocolate bar.

"Nice doing business with ya." Henry smiled.

"Yes…" Hook started to put it in his coat pocket.

"Aren't ya gonna eat it? I want to make sure you like it."

"Oh, yes." He pulled it back out and ate the whole thing. "That's pretty good, actually."

"We should get going." Emma put her jacket on and ran her hand through Henry's hair before they left.

As the door closed, Henry smirked. "Sucker!"

OUATOUAT

Hook and Emma climbed in the bug and Hook stared at her. "Perhaps we could skip the din-" He farted very loudly which interrupted himself. "Uh, sorry there, lass."

Emma tried not to breath in the stench. "But I haven't eaten yet."

"Perhaps we can skip to dessert."

He leaned forward and tried kissing her neck, but he led out another loud one. He sat back in seat and stiffened. His stomach started making loud noises.

"Are you okay?"

"Excuse me, love." He got out of the car, faster than the road runner. He wouldn't even make it to a building and squatted by a tree.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she scrunched her nose. She got out of the car and called over to him. "I think we should put another rain check on this. Let's try tomorrow evening at 6." After only a ten minute date, she went back home.

OUATOUAT

Henry was only partly satisfied. He was glad to have stopped their first 3 dates, however Hook still wasn't gone. He was growing frustrated. Perhaps, opening his mom's eyes to Hook would be harder than opening her eyes to the fairy tale world.

While sweeping at his grandfather's shop, his new part time job, Henry threw the broom across the room, just as his grandfather walked in from the back room.

"Everything alright, Henry?"

Henry slid down to the floor and leaned against the counter. "No."

"What is it?"

"It's Hook. He's no good for my mom."

Rumpel sighed as he walked over to him. "Not that I'm a fan of your mother and her parents, but I do agree she could do better."

"I mean seriously? How does he not creep her out?"

"Well, he and I have a long history."

"Yeah, I can't believe he would do that to my dad." Henry sighed. "I've tried playing pranks on him, so he'll go away."

"And how is that working for you?"

"Well, it shortens their dates, but he's still not out of the picture."

"Then perhaps you need to step it up a notch." He grabbed a spell book off the counter. "Perhaps, using magic to prank the crocodile will work better."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Yeah! But I don't have magic."

"I could teach you."

Henry thought about it for a moment, then smiled up at his grandfather. "But maybe I do have magic. In Neverland, when I held a wooden sword it turned real."

"Maybe." He handed Henry the book, and taught him a few tricks.


	4. A Colorful Little Mess

****Hello, this is 23a again, I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!****

Henry focused, as hard as he could. His grandpa had said that focusing was very important to magic. He was practicing a simple color changing spell. He looked at the paper, and it turned from white to blue right before his eyes. He grinned. Now to try it on something a bit more difficult. He imagined in his mind Hook's eyeliner, the bottle he kept. Then he imagined the liquid inside. This was long-range magic, which would be much more difficult. But Rumple had also told him that magic was about emotion, about who you were doing it for, and there wasn't much in him stronger than his love for his mom and his desire to protect her from that man. The liquid changed color, turning a perfect fluorescent pink. He came back into reality. Man,that was tiring. But not enough. He had more to do.

In the meantime, he flipped through the storybook again. He saw a scene with Belle chained to a wall - must be when Regina captured her. Hook came in and asked her for information on how to kill Rumplestiltskin, and when she wouldn't give it, he whacked her in the head and knocked her unconscious. He was about to kill her, when his mom came in and stopped him. Henry seethed with anger. A man should not hit a lady, _especially _when she was chained up and defenseless.

Now he was even more determined to keep his mom away from the man. He ate lunch, went to hang out with some friends, and watched some TV, and then he looked at the clock. 5:50. Hook would be here in ten minutes. He concentrated on Hook - ugh, not a picture he wanted in his head, but it was worth it for his mom - and imagined the pirate's hair turning bright purple. And his coat green. His shirt red. His socks yellow. His shoes orange. And his skin... pink with golden polka dots. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted, but it was worth it.

OUAT OUAT

When the doorbell rang, Henry was already on the couch. Snow was at another Mommy &amp; Me class with Neal, and Charming was upstairs reading a book. He sighed a sigh of relief when his mom came down; the red dress she was wearing tonight still didn't look like her, but it was much more appropriate than the previous two nights and didn't make her look ten. She opened the door to the insanely colorful clown and gasped.

"What is it love?", Hook asked. Henry grimaced at the use of the word. This wasn't love. This was infatuation. Emma reached for a mirror and showed him, scanning up and down. Henry grinned when Hook's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Bloody hell! What is this?!"

"Um... don't know about the clothes", Emma said, "But you might want to get that skin checked out. Same time Tuesday?"

"Sure, love", Hook replied, and left.

Henry sighed. How had his mom not left the man yet? He needed to up his game. Then a spark occurred to him. Who was a master of pranks and ruining relationships? Regina! He had to return the book anyway. He ran upstairs, grabbed it, and set off to recruit another for Operation: Anaconda.

****Credits to the Guest reviewer for suggesting that Henry go to Regina. If you have any more suggestions for recruits, pranks, or ideas in general, please review or message me or Chrissy (emmacharming2) Thank you for reading!****


	5. Thinning Hairline

****Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! :) I hated how in Neverland. David was made to look stupid for protecting Emma. I mean seriously, hook was sitting on a log, drinking rum and staring her up and down IN FRONT OF HER PARENTS. Any sane parent would be concerned. So anyway, bringing in David to help! ****

Henry couldn't believe that the clown thing didn't work. He thought that at least the pirate would run off to find his jolly roger, embarrassed that his precious good looks were tarnished.

He sat at the dinner table playing with his food. He just wasn't hungry.

"Henry, dear. Why aren't you eating?" Regina took a sip of wine.

"I'm just not that hungry. Can I be excused?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. You've been quiet all day. Are you ill?" Her hand immediately went to his forehead.

"No, I'm fine." He bit his lip, unsure whether to bring it up.

"Then talk to me. You can tell me anything."

Henry sighed. "Okay… it's that darn pirate!"

Regina clenched her napkin into a ball. "If that sleaze did something to hurt you, then I'll kill him!"

"No! Mom, mom… relax. He hasn't hurt me. I'm just worried about my mom. He's no good for her, all he wants is sex. Her eyes need to be opened."

"I noticed that too. I didn't say anything, because I figured if Emma is happy, you'd be happy."

"I'm happy when both my moms are happy." Henry squeezed Regina's hand and smiled slightly. "If I truly thought that Hook could make her happy, then I wouldn't be trying to stop their dates. But Mom can do much better."

"I agree wholeheartedly. What have you done to stop their dates?"

"I've given him sleeping pills, put every bad smell imaginable in his cologne, gave him chocolate ex-lax, and basically turned him into a clown."

Regina busted out laughing. "I bet you got a kick out of those."

"Yeah and it even ended their dates early. But it's not ending their relationship permanently."

"I think you need to up your game."

Henry leaned in closer. "Got any ideas?"

OUATOUAT

The doorbell rang promptly at 6pm. This time his mom didn't bother wearing a dress. She simply wore her red jacket and skinny jeans. Henry sighed in relief as he peaked around his grandpa. His grandmother took Neal to their mommy and me class, so Henry was spending the evening with his grandpa. The two had started an epic chess battle, one Henry wasn't going to lose.

"Killian?" Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, love?"

"Um, did you… um…" Emma was trying to put it lightly. "Did you get a haircut?"

"What do you mean?" Killian looked at the mirror on the wall and noticed he was bald! He screamed which made David and Henry chuckle to themselves. "Where did my dashing locks go?"

"Dashing?" David raised an eyebrow and whispered to Henry.

"Don't worry about it. We can still enjoy our date." Emma squeezed his hand which made David and Henry want to hurl.

"I supposed it's alright, lass. At least my lower area is ready to go." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

David shot up, knocking the chess board to the floor and threw Hook against the wall. "NOBODY TALKS TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

"Dad!" Emma pulled David off him.

Hook simply grinned.

"Dad, stop it!"

"Emma, no man has the right to treat you like that. I'm not going to stand around and-"

"David, I am an adult and I make my own choices!"

David felt a knife through his heart, she hadn't called him David in a long time.

"I get to choose who I spend my time with and who I date. Now if you excuse me, I am going to spend my evening with Killian." Emma grabbed Killian's arm and they left the apartment.

"Are you okay Grandpa?" Henry was still sitting at the table, unsure of whether he should have stepped in or not.

"I won't be until that pirate is away from my daughter. I stepped back because I want your mother to be happy, but nobody could be happy with someone who treats them like an object."

"Then maybe you can join me in Operation: Anaconda." Henry smiled.


	6. Bring It On

****This is 23a here, sorry for the delay, stupid stuff got in the way, and I hope you like this chapter, please read and review!****

Henry grinned. The past week, with the help of Regina, David, and Rumple, he had successfully stopped two dates and shortened three. Fake ghosts, speech impediments, lighting him on fire, slipping in "mud" (he wished) and taking all his money. But even Regina, prank queen, was running out of ideas. Henry needed more recruitments. But how would he get people to join in a way that Hook, or his mom or Grandma Snow cause they would tell, wouldn't know? Then it hit him. School.

OUATOUAT

At lunch the next day Henry asked all his friends if they wanted to help him take down the pirate. Most were skeptical, but Grace said, "I'll help, Henry!"

"Great!", Henry said. He got a few more kids to join, and they began planning the next prank.

OUATOUAT

His mom came down the stairs in a simple gray dress. She opened the door and went out. Henry had already figured out that she was planning to meet Hook there this time, and the trap was set accordingly. After all, as a "gentleman", Hook would certainly open the door for Emma.

OUATOUAT

Emma smiled as Hook went in front of her. "I've got it, love." He opened the door, and was immediately covered in... glop. Sticky, gross, disgusting, glop. "Bloody hell!", he exclaimed, "What is this?!"

"I have no idea!", Emma replied. "Who would do this?"

Grace smiled and turned her phone camera off, then ran it back to HQ (the apartment). This was tuning into a serious operation.

OUATOUAT

Henry, Grace, Hansel, and Gretel were at the park, planning another prank to show Regina, when someone came up to them. "Hi", said Grace, "Who are you?"

"Will Scarlett", he said. "I heard about your operation, and I want to help get back at the pirate who punched me."

"You got good pranks?", Henry asked.

"Yeah", he said.

Henry shrugged. "Bring it on."

****Remember to review/message us with any suggestions you have for pranks or recruits***


	7. A Youtube Hit

Henry laughed when he watched the youtube video that Grace took of the glob falling upon Hook. It was already over a million views and becoming a youtube hit. The comments were coming in every 2 seconds and all of them thought it was hilarious.

Henry looked up from his phone when his mom came down the stairs. She was wearing ANOTHER 10 year old dress. This one was a violet-coloured dress and she was actually wearing long pig tails. Why is she acting so different?

She left with Hook and Henry sat there hoping that Will Scarlett's prank would work.

OUATOUAT

Emma and her handless wonder strolled through the woods. It was a very nice evening, not too hot, not too cold. As they walked, Hook stepped on something and before they knew it he was hanging in the air. A net pulled him off the ground and Will was hiding behind a tree, trying to hold back his laughter by covering his mouth.

Will tiptoed away, careful not to become noticeable. When he ran into some of the Lost Boys from Neverland. They started applauding for him, and he took a bow. Emma was too busy helping her amazing boyfriend to hear them. It's as if all her senses and instincts go out the window when she's with Hook.

"That was some pretty awesome stuff." Devin, one of the Lost Boys praised Hook.

"Thanks. I'm helping out that kid. Henry, isn't it?"

Devin turned to the other Lost Boys. "Let's go visit our friend, Henry. Shall we? Perhaps we can help him out too."


	8. Motherly Intervention

****23a here again, I hope you like this chapter, please read and review****

Henry came home from hanging out at the arcade to find his grandmother waiting for him, arms crossed. "Hi Grandma."

"Hello Henry", she said. "Funny thing, I was going on youtube to look for videos to show my class, and in the recommended videos I saw this one entitled 'Pranking the Pirate.' Quite an interesting video, really. I looked at it, and I noticed Grace had uploaded it, so I asked her about it, and you'll never believe what she told me." Henry gulped and looked down at his shoes. "Henry, why have you been keeping Killian and your mother apart? Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah", he said. "I do. But I don't think she'll be happy with him."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Henry, is this really about Hook, or is this about your father?"

"Well mostly Hook, although the fact that he sold Dad out to Pan doesn't help his case."

"He what?!"

"He also hit Belle while she was chained to a wall, and while I'm at it, he dated my grandma." He quickly realized what he had said. "My other grandma."

"Wait, so, he was with Baelfire's mother, and now he wants to take yours?" She looked slightly sick.

"Uh-huh."

She stood in silence for a minute before saying, "Prank on."

Henry grinned and started going upstairs, but she stopped him. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea."

OUATOUAT

Hook walked to the door to pick up Emma, but just before he opened it, Henry did what his grandmother had suggested. Tonight, Emma was wearing a normal, light green dress. And so was Hook. As soon as the door opened, even Emma burst out laughing. "What are you wearing?", she asked between laughs.

He glanced down. "Gah! I - I don't know! I'm gonna go home and change."

And so he did. Half an hour later, Emma got a call. "I can't take it off. You still want to go out or?"

Emma sighed. "Sure."

OUATOUAT

When Emma and Hook, walked into Granny's, Ruby nearly doubled over with laughter, as did most of the customers.

"Sorry", Ruby said, "But you're disrupting the customers. Please leave."

Hook was too embarrassed to stay anyway, and after a quick goodbye he ran home. Emma left too.

"What's going on?", Granny asked Ruby.

"Oh", she replied. "Henry's been teaming up with school kids, Will Scarlett, the Lost Boys, and some other people to mess with Hook and Emma's dates and try to break them up."

"Can we join?", Granny asked.

"Oh good idea, we should", Ruby said. "Let's go talk to Henry."


	9. The Itchy and Scratchy Show

The next night, Emma and Hook walked into Granny's and took a seat at the booth. With all the nonsense happening on their dates, Hook finally felt this was the night he would have his way with Swan.

Ruby came over and took their drink orders. She went back to the kitchen and poured their drinks. Granny came over with the powder.

"Henry said this would work?" Granny asked.

"Yes. It should last the entire evening." Ruby smirked as Granny poured the powder into Hook's drink.

Ruby took the drinks out to the oh-so-happy couple. "Enjoy, love birds." She winked then returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, love. You are almost as dashing as me this evening." He took a sip.

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, this is good." Drinks the rest in one gulp and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "So I was thinking, you could come back to my room tonight."

Emma's smile faded. "Oh I don't know. We haven't even had a full date yet."

"It'll be much better than a da- achew!" Hook sneezed loudly and snot flew onto Emma's face. "I'm sorry love. I don't know where that came fr- achew!" More snot blew at Emma.

Emma picked up her napkin and wiped her face. "Uh… it's okay."

"Achew!" He wiped his nose then start scratching his armpits. "Must be getting a rash." He scratched his stomach. "Achew! I better get back to the roo- Achew! Same time tomor- Achew!"

Emma faked a smile. "Yeah sounds good."

OUATOUAT

Henry was stopped before climbing on the bus. Mulan and Aurora each grabbed one of his arms.

"Henry, we heard about your operation." Aurora smirked.

"Listen kid, we want in on it. We can't stand that pirate." Mulan said.

Henry smiled. "Great. I gotta go, but meet me here after school?"

"Most definitely."


	10. Getting Serious

Was it wrong to so enjoy causing someone humiliation? Maybe, but Henry enjoyed it anyway. Mulan and Aurora had come up with a brilliant prank. One of the boys from school was tonight's videotaper, as the team - which was rapidly growing to include more and more of the town - had decided to record all the pranks. Hook and Emma had caught on to the fact that someone was trying to interfere with their dates, but they didn't know who. They tried just about everything, but they didn't know they were discussing their plans right in front of the ringleader.

OUATOUATOUAT

Hook picked up the candy that "comes free with... er, pizza! Yeah, you get one!", and put it in his mouth. Immediately, he started gagging.

"What now?!", Emma asked.

He could barely get the word out. "Ho - ho - hot!"

Because the candy was one of the spiciest known to the human race, specially made by Regina so it had extra kick.

Emma quickly reached back and got him milk, which he chugged down. Unfortunately, the milk wasn't so innocent. He started gasping again, because pure red pepper had been poured in it - a whole package. Eventually, he managed to get the spice out, but he was extremely out of breath. On the bright side, he and Emma had actually gotten through about half a meal - their longest yet. On the downside, that was actually just a ploy to give him a false sense of security. The boy smiled and hit the stop button on the camera, then ran it back to Henry.

OUATOUATOUAT

Belle sat in the shop, waiting for Rumple to come home. When he did, she stood up. "Rumple. Emma and Hook have found that someone is pranking him and interfering with their dates. Are you behind this?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"I'm part of it, but I'm not behind it! Not my idea!"

"Then whose?"

"Henry. Just... don't yell at him."

"Who said anything about yelling?", Belle asked. "I want in."

OUATOUATOUAT

Ashley found Grace, the day's recruitment officer (Operation Anaconda was now so official they had recruitment officers constantly around, getting about 5 new recruits a day), in the park. "Can I join?", she asked.

"Sure", Grace said. "Just sign the pledge of secrecy, and you're in."

Ashley smiled. "Great."


	11. How Far is Too Far

**So sorry it's been a while for an update. This was written by the lovely 23a. We think we'll wrap it up in about 2 or 3 chapters. Enjoy!**

Emma panicked. Hook _still _hadn't shown up for their date. He wouldn't stand her up... would he? Finally she decided simply to go and check on him. She went to his room at Granny's, and was shocked at what she found.

"Hook?!"

"Swan!"

He was handcuffed to the air conditioner and struggling to get free.

"Who did this? Who cuffed you?"

"No idea! It was magic!"

"Well that narrows it down..."

"Indeed... not that it hasn't been pretty obvious it was magic before. I bet it's the crocodile..."

Emma frowned. "I know he doesn't like you, but this doesn't seem like his sort of thing."

"Well then who is it? Regina?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

The girl finished recording and snuck out, taking the video back to headquarters.

OUATOUAT

"So they don't suspect me?", Henry asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Good." He then turned to Belle and Ashley. "Great prank idea, guys."

"Thanks", Ashley said.

"Thank you", Belle added.

"Henry", Grace said, "Do you think we might be going too far?"

"There is no too far", Henry said. "This is to protect my mom."

Grace frowned. "Ok..."


End file.
